


Fragile

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets hurt. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Anon Prompt Fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

Scott goes down first, fire burning at his abdomen.  He crumbles to the dirt, claws digging into the brush as he grunts in pain.  Allison calls out to him, but he waves her off.  Her focus falls back on the elemental currently hurling flames their way.

From across the valley, Derek’s eyes flare red.  He snaps an order and Erica and Isaac spring into action.  They make a wide circle around the perimeter, and barely dodge blows of their own.

“Who knew that sprites were goddamn bitches,” Stiles calls in a nervous little laugh from behind a tree.

Scott snorts, then winces when Stiles yelps as a barrage of fire hurls his way and scortches the bark at his back.  “You okay?”

“I’m good!” Stiles holds up a thumb.

“Your hiding spot is on fire,” Boyd warns.

“Thanks,” Stiles peeks out from around the edge, for a moment, and then darts out from behind the tree.  “Guess that means I just have to move—“

“ _Stiles_!” Erica shouts her warning a second too late.

Unlike Scott, when Stiles gets clipped and goes down, he doesn’t get back up.  Everything else after that is kind of a mess. 

In the end, the elemental is nothing but ash and Scott is sliding over to where Stiles is still unconscious.  The smell of burnt skin is rancid.  Derek stays more than a few paces back, brows pinched and nose wrinkled.  Scott lets out a sound that is more than a little broken.

Erica, singed around the edges, trips to a stop beside them, lower lip trembling.  “Is he--?”

Boyd stands next to her, hand at her shoulder, squeezing tight.  She spares him a look, and even shares one of concern with Allison as she shifts closer to hover at Isaac’s side from across Stiles and Scott.

“He’s breathing,” Scott mutters.  “Get—We have to call someone.  Deaton, my mom, _someone_.”

For a long moment, no one moves.

“ _Call someone_!” Scott shouts, voice cracking.

Allison is the one who does, stepping aside and pressing her phone to her ear.  She talks low, but they are too focused on where Stiles is laying, head lulled to the side, in Scott’s arms. 

Crouching down at his side, Isaac reaches out, placing a hand over Stiles’ arm gingerly.  Black veins line his skin, and he hisses.  Scott’s expression twists tighter.

“He’s still—“ Isaac clears his throat.  “He’s in a lot of pain but—“

“Thank you,” Scott breathes, then leaches some of Stiles’ pain himself.

“My dad’s on the way,” Allison calls, stepping back close.  “He’s bringing Deaton.”

There is nothing but quiet for a moment.  Then Boyd speaks, quiet and solemn.

“His… I think his heart is slowing,” he says.

Scott is shaking as he nods, jostling Stiles a little.  “Wake up.”

“Scott—“

“Come on,” Scott jars Stiles a little again, voice going gravelly as it cracks.  “Wake up.  _Wake up_.”

“ _Scott_ ,” Derek snaps.

Scott looks up at him, eyes wet, jaw tight.  “You have to bite him.”

Derek stalls completely.  “What?”

“You have to—“ Scott clears his throat, hold tightening on Stiles, who is still so pliant in his arms.  “You have to bite him.  Turn him.  _Come on_.”

“Scott,” Allison whispers, shaking her head.  “Stiles wouldn’t—“

“ _You have to_ ,” Scott insists.

Derek’s lips thin as he pauses, only to shake his head.  “I can’t.  Scott, I—I can’t.”

“Can’t?” Scott scoffs.  “Or _won’t_?”

Derek’s grimace deepens; he shakes his head again.  For a moment, Scott looks around, eyes pleading with the others.  They’re too terrified, it seems, too tired. 

When Chris and Deaton arrive, Scott is still curled around Stiles, clinging tightly to him.  Erica is crying against Boyd’s shoulder; Isaac is on the ground a foot or two away from Stiles, hand over his own mouth.  Pulling Allison aside, Chris asks her what happened, but she purses her lips and shakes her head. 

Derek is nowhere in sight.  When Deaton moves to check on Stiles, he finds the burns first—then the neat bite at his wrist.  


End file.
